One Bad Night
by MediocreWriter
Summary: Yang didn't think that she could ever forget those amber eyes. There was a feral sense of seduction that this woman held, and the blonde could feel that she was probably going to be this dancer's next victim for the night... She also didn't know that her entire world was going to turn upside down when she met her again the day after... at a freaking day care, of all places.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello adorable humans! This is primarily going to be a bumblebee fic, but it _will_ have WhiteRose and some Crosshares on the side :P After reading this one Manga a couple of months back, I had this idea floating around in my head for a while, and then finally thought 'meh, why the hell not!' and now here we are with a new RWBY fic! Without further ado...**

 **uh here.**

* * *

Yang could feel a smirk slowly form on her face as she intently watched one of the cabaret dancers take over the dance floor. For her 22nd birthday, her best friend Pyrrha and a couple of her other close friends decided to surprise her by taking her to a Cabaret Space. It had some weird name to it... if the blonde could recall correctly, it was called the _Forever_ _Hall._ The place had a classy vibe; what with the sleek, Blackwood tables and the red-velvet cushioned booths situated against the facility's garnet-coloured walls. The entire dance hall was also dimly lit with incandescent lights, which actually kind of hurt the blonde's eyes - if she was being quite honest.

The bar space was placed at the far end of the room, and incidentally was also used as a gimmick for the performers. It was basically a stage too. In the middle of the _Forever_ _Hall_ was a dance floor. It was strictly made for the Cabaret dancers use only... well, unless one of the dancers decided to invite a customer over. Then that was fair game. It was riddled with dancers of every gender or species of any kind. The music was slow, sensual; allowing the dancers to _bewitch_ anybody who fell prey to their movements.

However, Yang only had her eyes on _one_ specific, masked dancer ever since she's been to the Cabaret that night.

The blonde also noted with satisfaction that the said dancer seemed to have her eyes on her too.

They both held each other's gaze as the black-haired woman moved seductively to the rhythm of the music. Yang didn't think that she could ever _forget_ those amber eyes; as they seemed to bore deep into the blonde's soul. She felt vulnerable under the other woman's stare, borderline _scared_ even. There was a feral sense of seduction that this woman held, and Yang could _feel_ that she was probably going to be this dancer's next victim. The woman was wearing a slick, black mask that only covered her eyes. Even so, the blonde could tell that she was breathtakingly beautiful.

Yang's eyes then travelled over the dancer's body and she physically had to bite down a groan.

The woman was wearing a tightly-fitted black corset, along with a lacy black skirt that flared out _just_ enough so that her undergarments wouldn't show. Her milky, toned legs were exposed for all to see and left little for the imagination. The woman's arms were slender, but toned too. She also noted that one of the dancer's arms adorned a Faunus Tribal arm band tattoo, which Yang thought was pretty cool.

The blonde brought her gaze back to the dancer's face, and she saw that the woman was smiling in approval.

"Jesus, Yang. You might as well undress her for real if you're going to undress her with your eyes like that."

Yang playfully rolled her eyes and she finally ripped her gaze away from the dancer, "Shut up, Sun!"

"I'm _just saying!_ " he laughed as he raised his arms in defence, "you've been staring at that girl for a while."

"He's right!" Pyrrha suddenly piped in from the blonde's left side. "Your eyes have been _glued_ on that dancer since we've stepped foot into this place."

She swatted at her tall redheaded friend, "And? What do you guys want me to do?" Yang asked, "Ask her if she wants to dance? That's against the rules. _They_ have to be the ones to invite us over."

Pyrrha thoughtfully sat in silence at Yang's words. However, she perked up, and the blonde could basically see a light bulb pop up on top of her head as she thought of an idea.

"Lets tell them its your birthday!"

"Wha-?!"

"HEY WAITER!" Sun hollered. The birthday girl immediately went to pounce on the blonde monkey Faunus to shut him up, but Pyrrha effectively prevented her from doing so by grabbing at her shoulders. She then opted to open her mouth to voice her disagreement with their plan, but the tall redhead covered it with one of her hands. The blonde gave the both of them a baleful look.

Soon, a rather tall bearded man approached their table.

"Is there a problem here, sir?"

Both Pyrrha and Yang immediately took their hands off each other and straightened up. To any _normal_ person, it probably seemed like they were fighting; and they _both_ didn't feel like getting kicked out of the dance hall.

Sun gave the girls a bemused look before turning to the waiter, "Nope, no problems at all!"

"It's actually our friend's birthday today!" Pyrrha jumped in as she basically presented Yang to the waiter. The blonde simply sat there in embarrassed silence, and just _let_ her friends continue with their scheme.

"and we were wondering if there were any _benefits_ that came with that..." the redhead continued, trying to hint at what they wanted.

The said waiter just gave them a blank look. He then sighed, "Look, if you want to _fuck-_ "

"NO!" Yang blurted out, "God- No, that's not what I want!"

Both Pyrrha and Sun guffawed at what the waiter insinuated from the tall redhead's suggestive question. Yang huffed and made a mental note of _murdering_ her so-called friends at the end of the night.

"N-No! ahahaha! I-I was just going to ask if she could get a free lap dance or something!" Pyrrha clarified as she giggled. The bearded waiter let out a small 'oh' at the clarification, and then smiled widely at them.

"Well why didn't you say so?" he exclaimed, "Birthday boys or girls get to pick whatever dancers they want for the night!"

Pyrrha perked up yet again, and turned excitedly towards Yang. The blonde was about to say something, but then yelped out in surprise when she felt Sun slap her shoulder good-naturedly.

"Go ask for the one you've been ogling the entire evening!"

"Yeah, get the kitty cat!"

The bearded waiter quirked a brow at Sun's borderline _racist_ description of the girl's Faunus traits, "The Kitty-? _Oh._ You want _Blake?!"_

Yang didn't know if she liked the incredulousness in the man's voice or not. She shrugged, "I-If that's her name, then yeah."

"She's pretty _selective_ with her clientele, but I'll go see what I can do." and with that, the man swiftly left to go find the dark-haired dancer called 'Blake.' When he was out of earshot, she abruptly turned towards her meddling friends.

"I don't know if I should _thank,_ or _kill_ you two!"

They both responded by laughing at the blonde. She huffed, and crossed her arms in slight annoyance; however, she couldn't help but smile as she knew that they did all of this in good nature. Soon, she found herself joining them in laughter.

"Ooooh what's so funny?"

"Yeah! I want in on the joke too!"

"Nora, slow down. You're going to fall..."

Yang turned her head towards the new voices, and her smile widened. Currently making their way towards her were the rest of the crew who brought her here today. Neptune was sauntering over, nursing a prissy fruity drink in his hands. The blonde had to stifle a giggle when she saw that he had a bendy straw for the beverage too. He was totally rocking the 'Big Guy with a Prissy Drink' trope at the moment. Nora and Ren, on the other hand, had some simple beers in their hands. They seemed more or less so normal; well, Yang did notice that Nora was stumbling every so often. So maybe the strawberry blonde had a little more to drink than her dark-haired boyfriend.

"Oh Yang's just gonna get a birthday lap dance from one of the Cabaret dancers!" Pyrrha exclaimed, a little too loudly. The mentioned blonde raised her arms in pure exasperation at the redhead's words. Despite her distressed reaction, the tall redhead's loud disclosure of what Yang was going to get was met with laughter. Yang playfully glared at her best friend, but then the angered expression slowly wiped off her face when Pyrrha began to smile wickedly at what was behind her. The blonde tilted her head in confusion. She then made the horrible mistake of turning around while she sipped the beer she was nursing.

Yang immediately choked on her drink, and actually had to spit some of it out. She mentally smacked her head against the table at her idiotic actions.

 _Oh that's attractive..._

She then feebly looked up at the woman who caused Yang to basically spit take.

Amber eyes were gazing back at her, with an amused glint shimmering within them. Yang actually got lost in those eyes for a moment... well that is, until the woma- Blake, had coughed to _fully_ get her attention. She seemed to snap out of it, and awkwardly smiled at the Faunus dancer.

"So... are you the birthday girl?"

Yang had to actively prevent herself from shivering, and she slowly nodded in response to the dancer's question. Blake's voice should've been freaking _illegal_! It was all raspy and sultry and-GAH! Granted, the blonde knew that she probably didn't speak like that in real life, and it was most likely a part of her act... but _oh my God_.

Yang was turned on.

Like _really turned on._

Suddenly, she yelped out in surprise as her chair had been dragged backwards and jolted to the side so her friends could also see. She stared up at Blake with awe, as Yang knew that she was a relatively heavy person. Blake simply smiled back at her, and winked. Yang then leaned back into her chair when the dark-haired dancer closed in on her. Soon, the Faunus girl was straddling her lap, and she slowly began to move her hips to the rhythm of the music. Blake locked her gaze on her next victim, and she licked her lips as she smiled at the blonde.

There was something borderline _feral_ with the way that the dancer sized her up.

"Enjoy the show," Blake began, "and happy birthday..."

Yang gulped.

 _Holy Shit._

* * *

" _Shit!_ "

Blake looked at the clock on the bedside table to see if she read the time correctly.

 _Yup... 7:56AM._

She groaned, as she knew that they were probably going to be late at this point. Blake mentally cursed her 'past, last night' self because she knew that she brought this onto her present self. Regardless, a small smile crept onto her face when she thought about the events that played out during the time. After she gave that blonde girl her 'birthday lap dance,' she actually expected the girl to take her home. Instead of doing that, the girl invited her over to her table to hang out for the night. Surprisingly, Blake had accepted the invitation. She didn't really know why she did, and didn't think much of it. Anyways, the girl had proven to be really sweet and her friends were good company too. Under normal circumstances, Blake actually might have asked her on a date afterwords. However, she made some strict rules for herself; and vowed to _not_ have romantic relations with any of the clients that she had at _Forever Hall_.

Before she could get lost in her thoughts, the quiet shuffling of the bedsheets brought her back to reality. Blake turned around to face the person she shared the bed with, and smiled warmly at them.

"M-Mama?"

Blake immediately embraced the tiny Faunus girl next to her, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning, Ebony."

"mmhn..." the child more, or less so, responded, "What time is it, Mama?"

Blake began to play with her child's raven hair. Her hand started stroking the top of the Faunus girl's head, and she lazily made her way to Ebony's Cat ears. She stroked little circles on the back of the girl's Faunus appendages, and soon she could hear the small girl purring at the sensation. Blake giggled at the content that Ebony had displayed towards her actions, and she slowly moved her hand to stroke the tips of the Faunus girl's hair. It was subtle, but there were dark red tints of colour at the end of Ebony's hair.

One of the only traits that she adopted from her father.

Blake winced at the thought of the man, but then she immediately pushed him out of her mind.

 _No... he's not a part of your life anymore. You don't have to think about him._

"Mama?" Ebony questioned feebly. Blake noticed that she stopped with her motions, and she probably caused her daughter to worry a little. "It's..." she looked at the clock behind her, and tried not to scream, " _Oh no_ , it's 8:05AM!"

"W-What!?"

Blake immediately jumped out of bed, and began scrambling to get Ebony's outfit ready for the day. Ebony simply sat up in awe at the comical way in which her mother was quickly moving about in the room. Suddenly, Blake yanked her child out of bed and began dressing her up. She chose a simple outfit for the girl, and nodded at her own choices when she finished dressing her. The Faunus child was currently sporting black, knee-length shorts and a cute white tank top with a little picture of an outlined fish on the front of it. Blake then decided to top off the outfit with one of her own black cardigans, seeing that Ebony didn't have any cardigans of her own. Who knows? It might be a little chilly... and she didn't want her child to get a cold.

 _I should buy her more clothes... it's ridiculously obvious that the cardigan belongs to an adult._

Ebony, however, seemed pretty satisfied with her outfit and began running around the room. With the way that she ran with the cardigan flowing right behind her, Blake was pretty sure that her child was treating it like a cape. She shook her head and smiled at the little Faunus girl's antics.

Blake was suddenly jolted upright when she heard the ringing from her scroll on the bedside table. She bent over to see who it was, and she quirked a brow at the caller I.D. She swiftly swiped at the screen to answer it, and she put her friend on speaker phone.

"Weiss?"

" _Morning, Blake."_

Blake smiled, "Morning... er, why are you-?"

" _I saw that Ebony wasn't at the University's day care yet, and figured that you were late._ " Weiss answered with a tinge of amusement. Blake inwardly thank the good lord for sending Weiss to her rescue.

"Do you think you can give us a-"

" _Blake."_ Weiss interrupted, " _that's why I'm here. I'll be waiting at the front door; and you don't need to bother with making Ebony lunch. I've got some here for her._ "

Blake audibly sighed at that, "Thank you so much, Weiss!"

 _"No problem."_ and with that, she hung up.

The Faunus woman simply smiled down at the phone. Even though Weiss was a rather curt, and well... abrasive person; she was actually a good girl once you got past her cold exterior. Over the years, the white-haired woman became one of Blake's best friends. She was there through the thick and thin of it all; and she was there during Blake's pregnancy too. Blake would be forever grateful to the woman, since she was also one of the few people who helped her escape-

"Mama!"

"W-Wha?"

Ebony gave her a pointed look. Blake had to bite down a gushing squeal because it was like looking at an adorable, cranky-looking replica of herself. "Lets goooo! Aunty Weiss doesn't like it when you keep her waiting too long!"

Blake tilted her head at that, and a mischievous glint began to shine in her eyes."Are you... _afraid_ of Aunty Weiss?" the Faunus woman teased. Ebony rolled her eyes, "Noo... but I am sort of afraid of what she might do to _you_..."

Wow... Ebony actually made a good point. Shortly after her daughter pointed that out, Blake found herself quickly dressing herself up to get ready for the day. She opted to wear dark denim jeans along with a simple white, form-fitting sweatshirt. The outfit was pretty simple, but it was also all she could manage to do with so little time. She dared to look at the digital clock again.

 _8:10._

 _Shit._

"Alright lets go!"

Before Ebony could even reply, Blake grabbed her and bolted out of their apartment.

* * *

"Mama, slow down!"

Blake decided to ignore Ebony's plea, and treaded on at her quick pace while she essentially dragged the small Faunus girl beside her. While they were borderline _running_ through the University's halls, Blake could sense that they were receiving weird stares from the students around them. If it was because they were Faunus, or that she was a young Faunus mother, she didn't know; nor did she really care. She started panting.

 _How BIG is this fucking school!?_

"Sweetie, we can't slow down! We're already so late!"

"Bu-!"

"Ah! There it is!" At the end of the hall, Blake could read a rainbow-coloured sign that had the words 'VALE U DAY CARE' on it. She let out a sigh of relief, and began walking towards it with her child in tow. As they were walking, Blake made sure to relay the rules that she set up for Ebony to follow while she was gone.

"Okay, remember to _be nice_ to the other kids!" the Faunus woman began.

"Okay!"

"But if any of them start bullying you for being... different, you gotta stand up for yourself!"

"Mhmm!"

"And I'll be done classes at around 4:30PM today. So if anyone other than Weiss or Coco try to get you before then, what do you do?"

Ebony beamed up at her mother, "Say no! And if they grab me, I scream 'stranger danger!' or 'Fire! Fire!'"

Blake nodded in satisfaction at her daughter's answers. When they finally made it to the entrance of the day care, she stopped and gently grabbed her daughter by the shoulders. She then bent down, and gave Ebony a kiss on the forehead.

"Be good, okay?"

Ebony gave her a toothy grin, "I will!" Blake smiled fondly at the girl and ruffled her head before opening the door. When she did so, she was met with a vibrantly coloured day care room; with children running all over the place. There were toys riddled everywhere on the far side of the room, and closer to the front was where all the tiny round tables were situated. Her gaze then fell onto another adult in the room, who was playing a little game with a couple of the kids. The Faunus woman was actually surprised when she saw that the woman was a little younger Blake herself. The woman had striking silver eyes, and dark hair that hints of red tint at its ends.

Soon, the woman took notice of her and smiled.

"You must be Ms. Belladonna and Ebony!"

Blake was silently taken aback with how _accepting_ this woman seemed to be. Normally, her and her daughter would receive suspicious, judgemental stares but this day care teacher wasn't judgemental at all. The Faunus woman let out a small sigh at that. It was honestly refreshing to meet more open-minded people.

Blake smiled apologetically at the teacher, "Yes! That's us! And I'm so sorry that we're late..."

The teacher waved a hand dismissively at that, "Oh don't worry about that, Ms. Belladonna! This day care is _made_ for women and students with busy schedules. So it's not uncommon to have a couple of tardy kids every once in a while!"

"Oh..." Blake lamely responded, she then smiled at the girl, "please, call me Blake."

The teacher returned the smile, "In that case, call me Ruby!"

"Alright, Rub-"

"Hey Rubes?"

The Faunus woman's eyes widened in utter fear when she realized who the new voice belonged to. She didn't dare to turn around; she _did not_ want to risk the new person recognizing her. She felt that if the day care program knew that she worked as a Cabaret dancer, they wouldn't take Ebony in. And she _needed_ them to look after her while she was in class.

She didn't have anyone else to fall back to in that regard. Weiss and Coco also had school too!

"Uhh... I think I grabbed your lunch by accident and- oh hi!"

Blake inwardly screamed.

She then stepped to the side so the other woman could get through, and replied without actually looking her in the eye. "Um.. Hi." she muttered quietly.

"M-Mam-oof!"

Blake literally covered Ebony's entire face with her hand.

 _Sorry Ebony!_

However, her daughter somehow managed to pry Blake's hand off her face and she continued to question her. "Mama, you're acting _really weird_..."

"Ebony!" Blake whispered harshly, " _Not now._ "

Blake then made the fatal mistake of checking if the blonde woman before them was still staring at them... and she was.

 _Oh my GOD._

Suddenly, the woman gasped in realization and started grinning like a madwoman. Blake, on the other hand, broke out in a cold sweat and was trying to plan an escape route. The window at the far side of the day care room seemed very inviting. Regardless if they were on the second floor of the building. It would seem that Ebony sensed the fear in her mother, and began to defend her without the two unsuspecting women knowing it.

"I know you! You're that-AGH, SHIT!"

Blake watched with horror as Ebony straight up kicked the blonde woman in the shin.

"Stay away from Mama! You're freaking her out!"

"What the _hell-!?_ Wait..."

The Faunus woman sighed.

 _Here it comes..._

"Is this your _kid!?_ "

 _Oh this is going to be a long day..._

* * *

 **Welpppp there it is! I've got a loooot of plans for this fic, so it's probably going to be another long-ish story! Dw, I'm still gonna be working on the 'Days of Our Lives' fic on the side too (with that one taking priority). I just couldn't help but start this one! I hope you guys will like it!**

 **Loool also, Happy New Years Y'all!**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **MediocreWriter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I present to you, Chapter two! Dear readers. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Is...Is she broken?"

Yang felt someone poke at her face, but she payed them no mind. All she could think about was Blake and her ridiculously _cute_ Faunus child. Ebony, was it? Whatever the kid's name was, Yang was still pretty shocked by the revelation; and wondered in the back of her mind just how _old_ the Faunus woman was. She couldn't have been that much older than Yang herself. She looked so young!

 _Holy shit she has a kid... she has a fucking kid! she-! Wait, when did I get to the cafeteria?_

"She's been in that catatonic state all _day_..." Ruby stated offhandedly as she dug into her lunch/dinner - Linner? Thing. Well, the blonde didn't even consider the monstrosity in her little sister's hands as 'food' in general. It was basically a heart-attack waiting to happen - in the form of a platter of fudge-filled cookies. She had no idea how Ruby could even stomach those damn things without yacking all over the place. There was seriously _too much_ sugar in those cookies.

"Wait, seriously?" Sun exclaimed, "Ohoho- Coach Glynda is going to have her _head_ for missing morning practice!"

"Oh _shit!_ "

"Ah- She finally speaks!" Nora dramatically declared. Everyone at the table simply laughed at the strawberry blonde's statement, but then their attention was brought back to the catatonic blonde.

"You should've seen her this _morning_ , though." Ruby began, "at a point, I had to sit her down at one of the small round tables. She looked comically out of place, and Blake's kid was cutely glaring at her every once in a while."

Pyrrha giggled at that, "So what did the dancer- ah, Blake... do?"

"She started to panic about her job, but I reassured her that the daycare doesn't discriminate against stuff like that." Ruby answered, "that seemed to calm her down considerably, but before Yang could even try and talk to her she bolted out of the room." Everyone simply nodded attentively as the hyperactive redhead finished her story. But then suddenly, a certain _tall_ redhead decided to pipe up.

"Ah~ I guess she's the one that got away, Yang!"

Yang physically deflated at that. She _really_ wanted to get to know the Faunus woman!

"Wait... if she's using the _university_ day care" Sun began, "doesn't that mean she goes here?"

This revelation caused Yang to physically _reflate_. But then she slumped back down when she realized one thing.

"Gah! But this university is _massive_ _!_ " she exclaimed as she smacked her head against the table, "there's like _thousands_ of students that _go_ here and-!"

"Ah... isn't that her?"

Yang whipped her head up and scanned the cafeteria like her life depended on it. And Lo and Behold! There Blake was, hanging out across the cafeteria with a very small group of people. She was sitting with her daughter, and two girls that she had _never_ seen before. The girl on the Cat-Faunus' right had pure-white hair and a steely blue gaze. She wore a rather formal, sky-blue business suit, and had a slick black briefcase placed on their cafeteria table. Even from the other side of the cafeteria, Yang could tell that the white-haired girl had a _cold_ personality. However, she did note that when she was talking to the Faunus girl and their other friend, she'd soften her demeanour.

She also seemed to be playing a little game that Blake's kid made up on the spot. So Yang knew that she probably wasn't _that_ bad of a person.

The girl on Blake's right was a brown-haired _fashionista_. She wore some really cool circular shades, and had a black beret on her head. The woman also had a coffee-coloured theme going on with her outfit; what with the form-fitting, matte brown, button up shirt and the black jeans. Despite the fact that it was a rather simple outfit, Yang thought it still looked slick. A ghost of a smile reached the blonde's face as she watched the brown-haired girl tease Blake.

However, Yang tilted her head in confusion when she saw a familiar set of Rabbit-Faunus ears. The said head attached to those Rabbit-Faunus ears was leaning against the brown-haired fashionista's shoulder. She was watching the brown-haired girl's and Blake's interaction with a warm smile.

"Velv!?"

"Whoaa! I thought she said that the chick she met over the summer was just a fling!" Ruby exclaimed.

Yang's eyes widened in shock, "Wait, she _met_ someone over the summer?!"

"Yeah!" Pyrrha joined in, "She told us all about it before we left for your birthday, remember?"

The blonde just stared guiltily at her best friend. Last night was kind of a blur for Yang. All she remembered prior to entering the _Forever Hall_ was being absolutely excited by the fact that she was _going_ to the establishment. She remembered having a couple of drinks with the Rabbit-Faunus during the pre-party, but other than that... she blanked on her memories before _Forever Hall_. Her said best friend just rolled her eyes with an exasperated smile.

Yang then raised a brow. "Wait... why didn't she come with us yesterday?"

"She was probably doing the dirty with her new 'not summer fling!'" Sun pointed out, with amusement. "Look! She's even wearing the same clothes as yesterday..."

The blonde whipped her head around to the Rabbit-Faunus. A sly smile formed on her face when she saw that Velvet _was_ wearing the same outfit from the night before; well, with the exception of the black leather jacket. But Yang had a feeling that it belonged to Velvet's 'new boo.'

Suddenly, the blonde shot out of her chair and began making her way towards the group across the cafeteria. However, before she could even make it that far, her little sister had grabbed at her arm.

"Ummm... Yang? What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to visit my good friend, Velv..." Yang stated innocently.

Ruby narrowed her eyes at that, " _Right_..."

"What?! It's not like I'm going to do anything _bad._ And Blake's in between like three people! She _can't_ run away from me this time!"

"One of those three people is her _kid;_ who also doesn't seem to like you very much..."

Yang huffed at that, "I-I'll win the kid over! You'll _see._ "

"I'm coming with you." Ruby stated with finality, "She _knows_ that you're my sister now, and I don't want that to reflect badly on my job..." the blonde noticed how her younger sister's eyes flitted towards Blake and her friends across the cafeteria. Her gaze seemed to linger a little longer than it should have on a certain _white-haired_ woman, but Yang decided not to comment on it. The blonde smiled slyly.

 _Oh she's fooling nobody..._

Suddenly, she trapped Ruby in an amicable head-lock.

"Wha? Y-Yang, stop-!"

"Let's gooo~"

She began _dragging_ Ruby towards their destination.

* * *

Blake watched with amusement as Ebony completely digressed Weiss from her business studies, and engaged her in a game that she made up out of thin air. Unsurprisingly, it didn't take a lot for her daughter to break down the white-haired woman's will; Weiss _always_ had a soft spot for Ebony, and everybody knew it.

Hell, even Ebony knew it.

"E-Ebony, sweetie, don't you think we've played this game long enough?" Weiss tried to coax the girl, with a tinge of exasperation. No one could really follow the strange game that the girl was playing. And it would seem that Weiss was getting rather frustrated at the fact that she kept on breaking the imaginary rules that the young Faunus child continued to add into the game. At this point, Blake didn't even know who was winning or not; or if the goal of the game was to win at all.

"Nooo, Auntie Weiss! Just one more round!"

"Ebony, I'm sorry. I can't play another rou-"

"Oh C'mon, Weissy!" their brown-haired friend chimed in, "don't be such a draaag!" Weiss outright glared at the fashionista. However, before she could make a remark towards Coco, the Cat-Faunus watched as Weiss began to quirk a brow at something, or rather _someone_ , approaching them.

Suddenly, Blake could hear the rampant footsteps of a pair of students walking towards their general direction. These footsteps were followed by the voices of two _very familiar_ sounding people, and Blake visibly paled.

 _Oh no... how did they even spot me?! This campus is massive!_

"Y-Yang, let go of me!"

"You're such a slowpoke, Rubes!"

Blake turned her head just in time to see Ruby flail out of the blonde girl's grasp. She then watched, with a hint of amusement, as the redhead continued to flail onto the cafeteria table that Blake and her friends were sitting at. Apparently, the silver-eyed woman used a little _too much_ force to escape from the blonde's arms; which inadvertently led Ruby to her current situation.

That situation being:

 _Somehow_ landing smack-dab onto Weiss' lap.

The poor redhead began to redden profusely at the rather embarrassing ordeal, but seemed to enter a catatonic state. After a couple of moments, Ruby snapped back into reality and shot the blonde girl a glare; but before she could even try to get out of Weiss' lap... Ebony decided to pipe up.

"Hey Ms. Rose!"

The sudden voice of Blake's daughter seemed to cause Ruby to forget that she was on someone's _lap._ Instead, the redhead beamed a smile at Ebony and actually _adjusted_ herself on Weiss' lap to address the child properly. Blake's gaze briefly flitted on the blonde girl who's name was supposedly 'Yang'; and unsurprisingly, the blonde was watching the entire interaction with amusement swimming in her lilac eyes.

"Heya Ebony!"

The redheaded woman proceeded to amicably high-five Blake's daughter. Their hands came in contact with a loud _Smack!_ and soon, they were both engulfed with amiable laughter. Her said daughter then perked up as if she just remembered something _very important_ , and gestured towards the white-haired woman that Ruby was _still_ sitting on. "Oh! This is my Auntie Weiss!"

Blake continued to watch in utter entertainment as Ruby promptly shifted herself to face Weiss and high-five her. "Hey Ebony's Auntie Wei-I _mean-!_ oh my _God_ what am I doing..." the girl stopped her hand mid-air when she realized just how ridiculous she was being. But before she could even put her hand back down, Ebony chimed in _once again_.

"Hey! Auntie Weiss, don't be _rude.._. High-five her!"

At that point, Blake had to stifle her laughter. Coco, on the other hand, didn't even try to suppress her mirth and openly guffawed at their white-haired friend's situation. "Yeah, Weiss! Don't be _rude_..."

Blake then uttered a small 'oh dear' when she saw her daughter _pout_ at Weiss. The child's bottom lip was protruding and quivering ever so slightly, and her amber eyes seemed to sparkle in feigned sadness. Jeez... her kid even had her ears flattened in some strange form of dejection. The Faunus woman herself wasn't even immune to her own daughter's pouty expression, and she _knew_ that Weiss was no better than her in that regard. So it was only a matter of time until the _Ice Fortress_ that was Weiss' resolve had collapsed via the adorable pout of one Ebony Belladonna.

Weiss lifted up her arm and half-heartedly met the other girl's hand with a light _smack!_

"Hi." Weiss droned, "I'm Ebony's Auntie Weiss. Now would you please remove yourself from my lap?"

Ruby 'eep'd' at the fact that she was, indeed, still sitting on the white-haired girl's lap, and literally jumped from her position. She quickly made her way back to the blonde woman, and openly looked like she wanted to die right at that moment. The blonde, on the other hand, seemed like she thoroughly enjoyed the situation and gave Ruby a shit-eating grin.

"Well that made my entire week..." Yang remarked. In response, Ruby grunted at the blonde; to which the said blonde payed no mind. Instead, she directed her gaze right at Blake.

"I don't think I got to properly introduce myself!" The blonde exclaimed with a toothy grin, "I'm Yang!"

Blake stared at the girl's outstretched hand in apprehension. Against her better judgement, she began to meet her half-way with her own hand...

Only to have her daughter s _mack_ Yang's away in her defence.

"OW!"

"Don't touch her! You Evil Yellow Lady!"

Blake didn't know whether she should've laughed at, or been appalled by her daughter's behaviour. Ebony was usually a well-behaved child. So seeing her act rather brashly towards another person, let alone an _adult_ , was actually quite amusing.

Ruby doubled back in laughter, "Ahahahaha! She called you _evil_ and _yellow_!"

"I am not _evil_ nor _yellow_!" Yang huffed as she crossed her arms, "I am _super nice_ and a pleasant _sunny blonde_!"

Ebony stuck her tongue out at the blonde, and it seemed like the said blonde had half the mind to stick her own tongue out, back at the child. Blake smiled at the interaction, but she decided to intervene at that point.

"Er... Yang? If you came here to have at it with my child, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Blake then watched with amusement as the blonde paled in horror at the thought. Of course, the Faunus woman knew that Yang wasn't there to _fight_ her kid; but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease her. After last night, Blake came to realize while she gave the girl her lap dance that... well...

Yang was really cute.

 _Especially_ when she was flustered.

"D-uh, w-wait! I-er, I'm not here to fight your kid!" the blonde exclaimed, "I came here to get to know you! I think you're super beautiful and cool; like you've got that whole sexy mysterious vibe to you and I totally dig it!" Yang winced at her own word-vomit but continued on, "a-and I totally don't mind that you've got a kid at all! S-she's actually really cute, too! And, oh _God_ I'm just gonna go now..."

The blonde woman promptly turned around and proceeded to walk away. Ruby simply stood there and tried to process what was going on; much like her friends and her own child. Blake, on the other hand, sat at the table in abashed silence. She felt that her face grew hot, and that her jaw dropped ever so slightly in unadulterated shock. At a first glance, one would think that the blonde woman would be completely charismatic, and flirtatious. Blake wasn't going to deny how drop dead _gorgeous_ the other woman was, and she had a feeling that the blonde knew it.

However, after seeing what had occurred just now...

Blake smiled.

 _She's... a total dork._

Before the Faunus woman knew it, she had already stood up to stalk after the blonde. Shortly after, she found the other woman sitting at another table with a group of people. Blake relaxed a bit when she recognized a couple of faces from the night prior in the _Forever Hall_. One of which was the blonde Faunus boy who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying Yang's misery. He was currently patting the blonde woman's shoulder while he guffawed at her retelling of what just happened. On the other side of the blonde, a tall _beautiful_ redhead was simply offering her a sympathetic smile.

Yang had her head buried into her hands.

Which was probably why she didn't react when Blake walked up to her.

"Oh my _God_ I can _never_ show my face to that gorgeous Faunus woman ever again!" the blonde groaned, "I fucking told her that I 'digged' her sexy vibe! Like _who says that_?! I sound like a douchey surfer dude!"

"I'd say that you sounded more like a _dorky_ surfer dude..." Blake teased.

Yang shot up so fast from her position that Blake _knew_ that the blonde gave herself whiplash. "B-Blake! I-I-!"

"Forgot to get my number?"

Blake smirked when she heard one of Yang's friends utter the words 'damn, she's _smooth_...' under their breath.

The blonde went slack-jawed for a moment, but then registered what Blake had said. "Uh... I, er... Right." Yang proceeded to get her Scroll out of her pocket, and handed it to Blake in bashfulness. Blake simply typed in her ten-digit number and winked at the other woman.

"Call me."

She made sure to accentuate the way in which her hips would move as she _sauntered_ away from Yang. At the last moment, she decided to look over her shoulder to see if the other woman was checking her out. Her smirk widened into a full-blown smile when she saw that Yang was _staring_ at her with a dazed expression. However, she seemed to snap out of it when she met her gaze with Blake's, and she promptly looked away with the faintest of red tint on her cheeks.

Blake turned back around and hummed.

"How cute."

* * *

 **LOL dw, Blake's kid won't _always_ be so mean to Yang... I think. ahaaa I hope y'all will continue to enjoy this new fic!**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **MediocreWriter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whaaaat? An UPDATE!?**

 **LOL enjoy, my friends :)**

* * *

Blake stared at her phone during her creative writing lecture for the umpteenth time in the last hour. It took all of her willpower to not pout at the damn contraption... or throw it out of a window. As of today, it had officially been _three days_ since she gave Yang her number. She was starting to doubt if the blonde was interested in her at all, but then she remembered that weird unsaid rule about not calling/texting a person back until three days _after_ they gave you their number.

Blake huffed.

 _Stupid fucking rule..._

"Drilling holes into your phone with your eyes won't make her call, you know..." a certain white-haired woman stated offhandedly in amusement.

"Shut up, Weiss." Blake droned.

"But she's _right~_ " Coco added in. The Faunus woman simply crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes at her two friends, "Don't you guys have business or fashion lectures to go to? Why are you even here..."

"Well..." Weiss began, "considering that this is our _elective_ , we kind of have to be here."

"Yeah! and don't try to change the subject, _Blakey."_

 _Ding!_

Blake's hand whipped towards her phone on her desk at lightning speed. She ignored the entertained smiles that her friends were giving her from her peripheral vision, and she continued to swiftly unlock her phone to check the message. She could feel that her heart stopped momentarily in anticipation, but then she physically deflated when she saw just _who_ messaged her.

She flattened her ears in dejection and let out a little whine.

"Aww, it's just Ilya telling me she can't babysit Ebony on Friday!" her brows then knitted together in worry when she realized what that meant, "Oh shoot... that means I have to take a day off at the _Hall_..."

"Consider it done."

Blake whipped her head to face the Schnee woman. "I-I've got to at least call in-!"

"Blake, I _own_ the place. You don't need to go through the formalities of it all. I'll just inform the other dancers when I go in later. They'll understand."

In response, Blake offered her long-time friend a thankful smile. A small part of her felt a little bad for taking advantage of the fact that she was personal friends with the _Forever Hall's_ sole owner, but she was genuinely grateful for Weiss. It made things a lot more convenient for her, especially considering the Faunus woman's circumstances.

She owed a lot to the white-haired woman sitting next to her and she _knew_ that Weiss didn't expect her to pay any of the debt back at all. Hell, even Coco had been around to help the Faunus girl with her personal matters when they were all growing up. They've been best friends since high school and Blake was pretty sure that they were all stuck together for good at this point. Not that she minded, of course.

She wouldn't trade them for the world.

"Aww that's not fair! I want Friday off too!" Coco suddenly whined.

 _Okay Coco might be debatable._

"No." Weiss deadpanned, "you have to touch up the dancers costumes between performances, and work on next weeks outfits!"

Coco huffed, "But Blake-!"

"Blake has a _kid_ waiting for her at home," their white-haired friend interrupted, "unless you have a living _human being_ that needs taking care of at your apartment, then my answer is still _no._ "

Weiss' statement was followed by silence. Coco was probably stewing in the fact that she was most likely _not_ going to get the day off. But then Blake watched in apprehension as the fashionista began to smirk at the white-haired woman.

"Well...I've got a living _Faunus girlfriend_ that needs some thorough lovin'-"

"Okay first of all: Ew, don't finish that gross sentence you love-struck _fool_." Weiss interjected with a mildly disgusted expression, "and second of all: I'm pretty sure that Velvet will survive not seeing you for _one day_. I'm surprised that she isn't sick of you yet."

Coco stifled her laughter at her friend's reaction, and playfully shrugged in defeat. Blake, on the other hand, shook her head at the fashionista's antics. As they grew up together, the brown-haired girl developed somewhat of a bad habit of intentionally _annoying_ the poor Schnee whenever she could.

"I guess I wouldn't expect a cold-hearted woman like _you_ to understand..."

The Cat-Faunus smirked, "I wouldn't say that she's _completely_ cold-hearted, Coco..." The Schnee woman narrowed her eyes at the mention of Blake's seemingly harmless remark. Blake simply winked at her, "I mean, with the way that she _heated up_ when Ruby sat on her, I'd say that she's thawing out."

Blake's smirk widened into a full-blown smile when she saw Weiss instantly blush at her playful statement. She opened her mouth to try and make a snarky retort, but couldn't seem to find the words. So instead, the Schnee woman huffed exasperatedly, and ignored the amused looks that both the Faunus woman and Coco were giving her at the moment. If the white-haired woman believed that Blake didn't see the faint red tint adorning her cheeks while the energetic teacher was on top of her, then she had another thing coming. It was subtle, but Blake did manage to catch the white-haired woman's flustered reaction.

Besides, Coco wasn't the only one who enjoyed teasing the Schnee. Albeit, the Faunus woman herself only did it every once in a while.

Suddenly, the sound of her ringtone ripped through the lecture hall. Blake scrambled to shut the damn thing off, but the damage had already been done. She feebly stared at Professor Ozpin, their creative writing teacher, and smiled apologetically for the disruption. However, it would seem that the professor was not having it. The man was usually a pleasant person, but with the way that he was offering Blake a calculating smile at the moment, she started to feel uneasy.

"Well... aren't you going to answer that, Ms. Belladonna?"

She resisted the urge to gulp, "Er... I can send it to voicemai-"

"No, by all means... answer it, Ms. Belladonna." He insisted. Blake quirked a brow at the man, but nevertheless swiftly swiped her Scroll to answer the call. As she did so, she silently questioned her two friends; mouthing the words ' _what the hell is going on?_ ' to which they replied with their own respective shrugs.

With a sigh, Blake lifted her scroll up against her ear... but then Ozpin piped up once again.

"Speakerphone, please."

Blake rolled her eyes at the stupid request, but did as she was told.

 _It's probably just the landlord reminding me about this month's bil-_

" _Hey, Blake!_ "

Blake paled at the sound of the familiar voice.

 _Oh my GOD it's Yang_.

"H-Hey, Yang..." The Faunus woman answered. She then made the consecutive decision to _try_ and make this interaction as short as possible. Blake opened her mouth to tell the blonde that now wasn't exactly the best time to talk. But unfortunately, it would seem that the cosmos had actively worked against her in that freaking moment because the blonde quickly responded to her greeting.

" _Man, I'm so sorry it took me so long to get back to you!"_ Yang exclaimed, " _Trust me, I wanted to call you the day you gave me your number, but my friends were pestering me about that stupid 'three day rule'..."_ Blake could faintly hear one of Yang's friends avidly disagree with the blonde's belief on how the 'three day rule' was stupid.

" _Anyways, I'm just calling b-because.. E-er, w-well..."_ the blonde exhaled sharply, " _b-_ _because you told me to...?"_

Blake quirked a brow at that.

" _Gah! I mean, oh God that was stupid of me to say... Um, what I-I mean is: I'm c-calling you to ask- Pyrrha, shut up! I'm NOT freaking out!"_

"She's totally freaking out," Coco stated with amusement. Blake smacked her brown-haired friend's arm, "Coco!"

"She's correct though, Ms. Belladonna." Professor Ozpin interjected. "The girl on the phone _is,_ as you would say, 'freaking out.'"

" _What was that, Blake?_ "

She gave both her _teacher_ and her friend an exasperated expression. The two on the receiving end of her borderline glare simply stared back with entertainment swimming in their eyes. Blake sighed.

"It's nothing, Yang..." The Faunus woman answered, "you said that you were going to ask me something?"

The girl on the other line cleared her throat. " _Ahem! Er, Right... and that is: will you go out on a date with me on Friday?_ "

Blake was about to immediately agree to Yang's question, but then she remembered that one of Ebony's sitters cancelled on her earlier.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Yang! Friday isn't exactly the best day. One of my babysitters cancelled on me, so I've got to look after Ebony. I mean, unless you don't mind her coming with us then I guess-"

" _That's totally fine with me! We could go on a picnic date with your kid!"_

"W-Wait, really?" Blake was pretty much used to potential dates being a little put off by the fact that she had a kid. So seeing Yang be so accommodating and accepting of Ebony's presence was... well, sweet.

Yang giggled, " _Yeah, really! Ebony's a cute kid. She's just as cute as her mother!"_

Blake actually reddened at the blonde's dorky remark, but nevertheless grinned into her phone.

"R-Right... Thanks, Yang."

" _Heh... no problem, it's just the truth- SUN! Shut the hell up! I'm not being 'all gross and sappy!'"_ the blonde on the other line suddenly yelled. Blake then heard Yang cough. " _A-Anyways...s_ _o I'll come pick you guys up on Friday? Just text me your home address later. I know this really cool park that Ebony would love!"_

"Alright... Friday it is." Blake confirmed, "I'll see you then!"

 _"Awesome! See ya, Blake!"_

 _blip!_

Blake could feel the small, goofy grin slowly take it's place on her face from the conversation she just had with Yang. She should've been embarrassed, especially considering the fact that some odd 150 students just listened in on her making date plans with the blonde. However, the Cat-Faunus was way too excited at the fact that she actually snagged a date with the said blonde to feel any form of embarrassment at the moment.

Yang was just so charmingly _dorky!_ Like, how could Blake _not_ be attracted to her?!

"Oh _God_... now I've got to deal with _two_ love-struck fools..."

Blake smacked the white-haired woman on the arm.

* * *

Yang paced in the lobby for like the hundredth time within the span of three minutes. She was currently waiting in the front lounge of Blake's apartment, trying to hype herself up for their date. The blonde inwardly kicked herself for being so unreasonably _nervous_ at the prospect of seeing Blake and her kid. Like, a couple of days ago she couldn't wait to go take them to the park! Now... she just wanted to bolt it back home.

"UGH! C'mon, _Yang_ you can fucking _do this!_ " she tried to pep-talk herself, "If you can handle playing and _winning_ a _championship game_ of basketball in front of thousands of people, then you can totally handle going on a measly date with a girl! a-and her kid!"

"Oh god but she's a _gorgeous_ girl with a really cute kid that doesn't like me!" Yang began to pace faster, "w-what if that's a deal breaker?! Oh man, I need to win this kid over... N-Not that I only want to use Ebony to get close to Blake!" she corrected herself, "I really do want to get close to the kid! Ah, Jeez now I'm more nervous at the thought of meeting up with the kid than meeting-!"

"Er... Yang?"

Yang inwardly screeched.

"B-Blake!" she squeaked out. Yang then cleared her throat, "H-Hey! Uh... how long were you standing there for?"

 _If she heard my entire mini-breakdown, I'm gonna bolt it out of this apartment._

Blake hummed in thought, but then offered Yang a playful smile. "Just long enough to assure you that Ebony doesn't _not_ like you."

Yang immediately reddened at the quip, and lifted a hand to rub the back of her neck. She tried to laugh to get rid of the embarrassment that she was feeling, but then she realized the child in question didn't seem to be present at the moment.

"Speaking of which, where _is_ Ebony?"

"I-I'm right here!"

Suddenly, Ebony materialized from behind her mother and offered Yang a tentative, but mildly hostile glance. The blonde _might_ have been put off by the kid's adorable pseudo-glare...if it weren't for the fact that it looked more like a pout. Ebony's amber eyes held a sharp gaze towards Yang, and her cheeks were puffed out ever so slightly.

 _Ahhhh! She's too adorable!_

The blonde resisted the overwhelming urge to pinch the kid's puffed out cheeks, and greeted her instead.

"Hey, Ebony!"

"Hello, Evil Yellow Lady..."

Yang tried not to deflate at the mention of the kid's (rather mean) nickname.

She then watched in slight amusement as Blake quietly reprimanded her child, to which the child responded by uttering a half-hearted apology towards the blonde. Yang simply waved the kid off and said it was totally cool. Following their brief greetings, a brief moment of silence washed over the three of them. Yang, being the absentminded _idiot_ she could sometimes be, just stared dumbly at her date.

Well... she was more so checking the Faunus woman out...

And honestly?

Blake was _gorgeous_.

Like, breathtakingly _gorgeous_.

The Faunus woman sported a black jean jacket along with a white tank top that exposed a part of her stomach. She topped off the outfit with light, denim blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers. However, instead of wearing her hair down, Blake decided to tie her hair up in a high pony-tail (which Yang could _totally_ get used to). Her child, on the other hand, wore an outfit with a similar colour scheme as her mother. The kid had on a simple (oversized) white tee on, and a pair of black jeans along with some black sandals.

When they stood side-by-side, Yang noted that a person could _really tell_ that Blake and Ebony were mother and daughter.

It was too freaking cute.

Yang then made the fatal mistake of catching another glimpse of the Faunus woman's exposed stomach. When her gaze finally made its way back to Blake's face, she could feel cheeks grew hot when she saw the other woman smirking at her.

"See something you like?"

Yang coughed into her hand, and tried to play her embarrassment off. She then stared at everything but Blake. "E-Er, yeah. Your apartment's front lounge is pretty nice..."

 _What the FUCK am I sayi-_

"I like it too!" Ebony suddenly interjected, much to the blonde's relief. "The couches are super soft!"

"Right..." Blake hummed, with a small knowing smile on her face. Thankfully, the Faunus woman decided not to press on what Yang truly enjoyed the sight of. Instead, she just changed the subject of the conversation.

"So... where is this 'awesome park' that you were telling us about?"

Yang perked up at the topic, and offered Blake a grin. "Oh! It's just around the corner, actually!"

The park was literally a five minute walk from Blake's apartment. However, judging by the looks that the two Faunus' were giving her at the moment, Yang had a feeling that they didn't even know about the park. To be honest, the blonde wasn't surprised by this fact. As the Faunus woman seemed to be the type of person to spend her free time inside with a good book, rather than go outside.

"Is that so?" Blake replied, with genuine interest. "Then, lead the way."

Yang then did just that. She held the door to the lobby open for the two Cat-Faunus, and promptly took her place by Blake's side.

Well... she _tried_ to walk next to the Faunus woman.

Ebony effectively lodged herself between the two, and made it pretty obvious that she didn't want Yang anywhere near her mother. Blake simply smiled apologetically towards the blonde, but Yang smirked and silently worded that 'it's okay' back at the young Faunus mother. They then continued on to walk the streets surrounding Blake's apartment, and were speaking amicably about random nonsense.

As they were strolling at a leisurely pace, Yang opted to observe the surrounding neighbourhood. The blonde would classify the area as an inner-city neighbourhood. The population was rather diverse with a good mixture of humans and Faunus out and about. There were also a number of rundown, vacant commercial offices and local street markets that had their own unique merchandise on display. Another thing that Yang noted was that a lot of the citizens seemed to know one another, and were generally really friendly.

"This is a pretty cool neighbourhood, Blake." Yang offhandedly remarked.

Blake seemed pleasantly surprised by the comment, and quirked a brow at the yellow-haired girl. "You really think so? Most people I bring around these parts usually feel like the neighbourhood's dangerous..."

"Yeah, totally! I can really tell that there's a strong sense of community here. Like, _everybody_ seems to know each other; it kinda reminds of home." Yang replied, as she stretched her arms behind her head, "Y'see, when Ruby and I were growing up, we lived in the countryside in a town called Patch and everybody was super friendly with each other there! It didn't matter if you were human or Faunus; everyone was cool as long as you didn't cause any trouble."

The Faunus woman giggled, "wait, you're a _country_ girl?"

"Yup! Born and raised!"

Suddenly, Ebony hummed in understanding, which caused the blonde to raise her eyebrows at the kid.

The kid simply nodded, "So that's probably why you're all yellow!"

"Because I was out n' about in the sun, tending to my crops?" Yang joked.

She was happy that Blake's kid was actually making an effort to talk to her. The blonde was getting concerned that the Faunus child was just going to be pouting in her direction for the duration of their hang out.

Ebony snorted, "Noooo you're yellow because you _ate_ all the corn in your crops!"

Blake immediately guffawed at the rather strange 'insult' that Ebony directed at Yang. The blonde couldn't help but join her in laughter.

 _Well... at least she's not being totally mean to me..._

"Ya got me there, Ebony!" Yang playfully responded as she pointed a finger at the kid. However, when Yang did this little gesture, the Faunus girl squinted her eyes and frowned as she scrutinized the blonde's hand.

"Hey... why do you only have a glove on your _right_ hand?"

A sense of mischief suddenly engulfed the blonde, and she began to playfully coax the Faunus child. It would seem that Blake also caught onto the change in the blonde's demeanour, and decided to let her have her fun.

"Oh... I wear a glove to hide this weird-looking scar I got when I was a kid..." Yang answered.

Ebony puffed her cheeks at that, "No way! I think you're lying!"

The blonde shrugged, "why don't you pull it off and see for yourself?"

"Fine!"

The young Faunus girl then abruptly pulled on the blonde girl's hand. Which was an action that the blonde did _not_ predict at all.

So... instead of the kid realizing that Yang's hand was made out of _metal,_ which in turn _should have_ sparked a conversation on how she had a robotic forearm...

Ebony straight up yanked Yang's prosthetic completely from its socket.

For a split second, everything was silent. But then-

"A-Ahhh! Y-Your arm! I-I r-ripped it off-WAH!"

Ebony cried.

Blake immediately went to her child's side and began to calm her down.

Yang, on the other _hand_ , inwardly groaned.

 _Oh I am definitely going to have to buy this kid tonnes of ice cream to make it up to her._

* * *

 **LOL Ik it's been forever since I've updated this fic, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! There's going to be a part two of this date, don't worry :P**

 **Thanks for reading! And lemme know what you think about the fic :D**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **MediocreWriter.**


End file.
